


Emma Matthews, how does that sound?

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Drinking/ alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Protective father figure hidgens, This is as off brand as it is on brand for me, it looks like it’s going to be bad but it seems all sfw I promise, more kissing than I usually write anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Paul has a bit to drink at a party and is overbearingly emotional with his love for Emma
Relationships: Emma Perkins & Professor Hidgens, Paul Matthews/ Emma Perkins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	Emma Matthews, how does that sound?

**Author's Note:**

> Cjsjfj the other day someone requested a fic but it got pushed down in the tag but it’s there I promise dnshfjs anyways this was a very strangely off-branded fic for me

“Mr Matthews I think you’re drunk,” Emma leant into Paul, looking up at him with her own tipsy smile. 

“A lil,” he confirmed. “But it’s a party! We’re having fun!” He took her hands and shook them around as if he was pretending to dance with her. “It’s okay, Hidgens is here. He can drive you home.   
We can have a little drink.” 

”Not too much though,” Emma jabbed him in the chest. “You get the worst hangovers.”

“No I don’t?” 

She looked at him skeptically, not breaking eye contact as she stepped aside to let someone pass by behind her. “You say that but if you have one more drink you’ll die!” She exaggerated. “It’s getting late,” she cuddled up to his chest. “I’m going home. I’m sleepy.”

“You can’t just leave. You’ve been here for like two hours! It’s Charlotte’s party, we have to stay and tell her how great she is. We love Charlotte, Em!” He tutted. “Like, if it was Ted’s party I’d get that, but Charlotte’s good and we like her,” he pressed his forehead to hers as he spoke. 

“Well Sam was already an asshole husband but he’s even more asshole now for not sticking around for Charlotte’s party, not that I wanted to meet him,” she complained. “But we’re getting two different rides for a reason! Melissa’s take you home when you’re done partying but I’m working opening and I have to get some sleep.” 

“I like that face you make when you’re upset. ‘T’s cute,” he grinned. His skin was red but not because he was blushing. 

“You’re the worst when you drink,” she rolled her head back. “I’m gonna go sober up a little and start dropping hints that I’m ready to get out.” 

“Babe,” Paul tutted. “You can’t. This isn’t your party.”

“Babe. Yes I can. I’m just going to remind them of the time!” She tried to reason with him but he shook his head with a firm no. 

“Charlotte’s party. Sorry babe.”

“Babe.”

“Babe!”

“Baaabe!” 

“Am I interrupting something here?” Ted snorted as he walked by them. “Clearly a meaningful, intelligent discussion, please, do go on.” He sat down on the couch behind them, gesturing for them to please continue. 

“Ted. Party’s over, we’re all going home,” Emma told him bluntly.

“Babe!” Paul swivelled Emma around to look at Ted’s dropped jaw. “You can’t start kicking people out of Charlotte’s party!” 

Emma’s face scrunched up. “Well I at least want him out of my general vicinity.” 

“Whatever.” Ted stood back up, but his footwork was clumsy and he crashed into Emma, his drink splashing from his cup and onto her jumper. 

“Ugh, Ted!” She groaned. “Watch where you’re going!”

“Watch where you’re standing!” He retaliated. “I’ll get off your couch and go bother Henry then if I’m bothering you so much. So, peace,” he threw her a very casual peace sign. 

“Hey! Don’t bother Hidgens!” Emma called after him but the atmosphere was loud and everyone was drunk so her words got lost in the sea of noise. 

“You’re so cute when you’re yelling,” Paul’s fingers danced along Emma’s side. “Your cheeks go all red and you make a nice face. Your face is always nice.”

“Ugh. You’re too sappy. Come with me and help me clean this up,” she examined the beer stain on her shirt. “If we don’t get this out now my sweater is going to smell like Ted’s pissy beer forever.” 

Paul snickered. “Yeah. Okay. I think Charlotte’ll have some sort of stain remover or something in the bathroom, I’ll help you find it.” 

She had to guide him through the small crowd of people in the small living room to the bathroom. He was genuinely stumbling on his footing and whenever they turned too fast his hand reached to her shoulder for balance. 

“That’s such a longer trip than I remembered!” Paul exclaimed, leaning up against the wall. 

“Because you were tripping every other step,” Emma laughed. “Now what do we have here?” She opened up the medicine cabinet, pushing boxes aside. 

“Some stain remover,” Paul pointed. “Somewhere in there. Put some of that on it.” 

Emma nodded, placing it down on top of the washing machine and pulling the cap off. 

“Hey Em,” Paul’s voice was growing slurred. 

“Yeah?” She turned around to face him, tucking her arms under her jumper to pull it off over her head. “Look, thank god it didn’t get on my shirt.” 

His eyes were fixated on her, his arms held out ever so slightly to invite her into his hands. “I’m so in love with you. You are so pretty.” 

“Paul Matthews!” She walked into his arms and punched him playfully. “You are so drunk!”

“So are you,” he pointed out. 

Emma shook her head. “I had like one, one, maybe two drinks. You’ve had like four.”

He wrapped his arms tighter around the small of her back. “And you’re a lightweight. Because you’re so tiny.” He leant his head down to hers, kissing her temple. His lips were soft against her skin and as he came in she could smell his cologne   
“Can I kiss you?” 

“Duh,” she stretched up so he wouldn’t have to crane his neck but she wasn’t expecting the force he had come at her with. 

She had to cling onto his shoulders to stop herself falling back and vocalised a surprised sound.

“Was that too much?” He asked, his breathing heavy. 

“You surprised me, bud,” she patted his chest with one hand to gain an extra inch of distance between them. 

“Do you want me to stop?” He blinked, his eyes weren’t focussing properly and she could tell he wasn’t listening. They were too busy taking in her features. 

She saw them trace her cheekbones and hover on her lips before falling to her neck where he planted a gentle kiss. 

Emma angled her neck so he could continue, considering it for a second. “I didn’t say that,” she told him. 

She pulled at his collar to raise his head from her neck and a toothed smile crossed his face before she pulled him back in to kiss her. 

He was sure her hands were holding on to him before he stumbled forward, one hand reached down to her thighs to catch her in case she fell. 

In a signal that was as poorly sent as it was received, Paul began to lean forward with his hand still on her thigh in an attempt to get her to hop up.

Emma, unsure, raised her bad leg to wrap it around Paul but it took an unbalanced motion from him for her to realise he was trying to carry her.   
She jumped up to wrap her legs around his middle, her nails digging further into his skin to ensure he didn’t drop her. 

He staggered over to the wall and Emma’s elbows hit the plaster with a thump. 

“Y’okay?” Paul managed to splutter. He hadn’t even pulled away to get the words out. 

“Mhm!” She hummed. 

Paul let Emma down but one hand stayed on her thigh. “Thank you,” he breathed, wiping spit off his lips. 

“And so you should! Your breath smells like shitty beer,” she teased.

Paul kissed her forehead, staying there for a second as if he had to rest his neck. He ran his hands over her muscled arms with a lazy smile. “I’m lucky,” he started. “I’m lucky, lucky, lucky,” he sung, shifting from foot to foot but leaving his eyes trained on her. 

“You’re a loser,” she snorted. 

“No I’m not!” He said triumphantly. “How could I be losing when I’ve got a girl like you! I’m a winner!” He gave her a confident smirk at his supposedly irrefutable evidence. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Aw,” Emma shrugged. “I’m tired, and I gotta get that mess out of my sweater and...” but she was drawn in by his puppy-dog smile. “But I commend drunk Paul on his confidence,” she added as she flashed him a grin. 

“Really?” He lit up. “In that case, is that a yes?”

———————————————————

Charlotte set her cocktail glass down on the coffee table, swallowing her mouthful to clear her throat. “Sorry,” she began. “Will you excuse me from the conversation for just a moment Ted?”

Ted reached out and grabbed her wrist, giving a small shake of his head. “No. You don’t want to go in there right now.” 

“Oh?” Anxiously, she sat back down. 

Melissa shook her head no, her eyes squinted behind her glasses despite probably being the only sober person at the party. “I saw it all happen. Ted spilled his drink on Emma and then they both went to the bathroom. It’s been like fifteen minutes and I don’t wanna take any guesses, mostly for my own sake, but that’s never a good thing.” 

“Well Paul has had a bit to drink,” Bill put in. “Maybe Emma has to, maybe they really do need two hands to get a stain out,” he suggested hopefully.

“People already have two hands, Bill,” Ted ridiculed him in a hushed voice. 

“Well Emma isn’t a big drinker,” Melissa reminded everyone. “I’ve only seen her with one glass tonight.” 

“What, are you keeping track?” Ted put his beer can down. 

Melissa nodded. “Roughly, I mean every time we do this one of you always end up too hung over to call in late to work the next morning. I need to know how big an excuse I’m looking at to cover for you guys.” 

“Well thanks Melissa. But Emma doesn’t work with us,” Bill risked a glance in the direction of the bathroom. 

“Hey, I get around,” she shrugged simply. “Sometimes Mr. Davidson wonders where his morning coffee delivery is. Sometimes the boss rings our place to see if Emma’s late for work or just out delivering. I’m on a first name basis with Nora now. I think we’re friends.” 

“Oh, that’s so lovely,” Charlotte smiled, probably a bit taken by her wine herself. 

“Here’s what’s going on, guys.” Ted smacked his cup down on the coffee table, leaning in to insist everyone did the same. “Unfortunately it’s pretty boring. But Paul’s a good guy and he’s not going to do anything to Emma when he’s this drunk. And Henry is here! Emma’s not about to do anything crazy with him in the house.” He glanced off at the older man.

He was aimlessly wondering the kitchen on his own, scanning the food Charlotte had prepared and browsing their cooking books for who knows what reason. 

“Counterpoint,” Melissa banged her cup of water down on the table as Ted had to draw attention to herself. “Paul is super affectionate when he’s drunk. Remember at my party last year? He had two glasses and I woke up to twenty messages about how kind I was for making copies of his papers for him! That’s literally half my job, I get paid to do that!” 

Charlotte nodded. “Oh that is true, he did tell me I have a nice sweater on this evening,” she smiled giddily, running her hands down the cotton. 

“Nah, that’s an unfair measure. That sweater is really great,” Ted shook his head and everyone else around nodded to show they agreed. “We need to find a more reliable way to answer this.” 

“Answer what?” Hidgens asked as he strolled over to the couches. 

“Hi professor,” Melissa giggled nervously, hoping someone else would take the reign over the conversation. “You wouldn’t know what Emma’s like when she drinks would you by any chance? Any like, college party ravers or anything?” 

“Oh Emma doesn’t drink,” he answered simply. “Maybe she’ll have one glass on a good evening. She likes cheap wine but she’s a bit lightweight and she gets tipsy very quickly.” It looked like that was all information at the front of his head, he hadn’t dug far to get it at all. “Well she wouldn’t drink in front of me of course but she’s about exactly the same drunk as sober. Likes to make fun of others, bully people, you know. The very general Emma business.” He nodded to show he had finished his report before leaning down, “why do you ask?” 

“No reason!” Melissa answered. 

“Yep, all good!” Bill shouted a little bit louder to mask the bang that just sounded from the bathroom.

“Oh, well in that case you’ll have to excuse me,” he dipped his head politely. 

“Oh Professor, don’t rush off! Come sit down, I invited you so we could all get to know you a bit better! Emma’s our friend and you’re hers, come join us!” Charlotte patted the seat between her and Bill. 

“Oh, that’s a lovely offer but I need to find Emma. She works the opening shift tomorrow so I best be getting her on her way home,” he explained.

“Professor,” Charlotte patted the couch a bit more frantically. “You really should join us in that case. We can all assure you she’s fine.”

Ted snorted, smirking. “She’s probably more than fine,” he intended for the comment to be below his breath but it didn’t turn out as quiet as he had hoped.

Melissa had jumped straight to cover his words, changing the topic in a very loud voice: “so how great is this party? It’s great right, guys?” But her eyes had rolled to the side and a nervous sweat covered her forehead. The damage had been done.

Hidgens took in a deep, calming breath and everyone fell silent to prepare for his reaction. 

The last nail in the coffin was another loud bang came from the bathroom, twice as loud thanks to the silence that had fallen over the living room . 

Melissa shielded her eyes with one had as her other snatched Ted’s unfinished drink and downed it in three seconds flat. 

Hidgens cleared his throat, a disappointed sigh escaping him. “They’re both in there, aren’t they?”

———————————————————

Emma’s nails ran up and down Paul’s back, finding it hard to giggle and kiss at the same time and needing a scapegoat to divert her anxious excitement to. 

He had her up against the wall, one hand under her shirt and the other on the back of her head so it was easier for him to pull her into a kiss. 

Every time he sensed she needed a breath he would take to kissing her elsewhere, her forehead or her neck or her cheek. His fingers ran lightly over her side and she pulled her hands back to defend herself, her elbow banging against the wall in the process. She titled her head to the side to escape another kiss so she could laugh properly, batting his hand off her side. “Don’t tickle me!” 

“D’you know something Emma?” He smiled, still so close to her cheek she could feel his mouth moving as he spoke. “I’m gonna marry you someday. I’m so in love with you, you’re the bestest person on the whole ass planet and I love you.” He punctuated each sentence with another kiss. His hand ran up her back, his fingers tugging pleadingly at the wing of her bra. 

“We’re at a party, Paul! We aren’t doing that!” She scolded him, pulling his hand out from under her shirt. “And I’m getting tired. We should go say goodbye to everyone.” She wrapped her bad leg back up around him and he held onto it, careful not to touch the scarring. 

“But I never wanna leave you, Em,” he frowned, his forehead pressing into hers. 

“We aren’t leaving each other, we’re just going home,” she told him. “I woke up at five for my shift today and it’s almost one in the morning,” she looked at him with round eyes. “I mean, not that I’m not having a great time!” She leant forward, balancing on one foot with the help of her grip on Paul’s shoulders. 

“Fine, fine, we can go home soon.” He pushed her back against the wall, leaning in until his chest pressed against her shoulders. “I just wanna kiss you one more time. Can I?” 

“You’re bold and polite. What a combo,” she giggled. “Just one more. Then it’s time to go. We wasted the whole party in here.”

“Having our own party though,” he cooed. He grabbed at her thigh tighter and returned one hand to behind her head so he wasn’t hurting her.   
“How does Mrs Emma Matthews sound?” He asked before pressing into her and taking a kiss that muffled her pleased sound. 

“Well Mrs Emma Matthews sounds lovely, but for now Miss Emma Perkins is in trouble,” came Hidgens voice from somewhere far too close for Emma’s comfort. 

Emma’s head turned slowly to see him standing in the bathroom doorway. “Heyyy dad,” she didn’t know what else to say. 

And Paul wasn’t helping the situation either. Too drunk to piece together his own proper response he froze, refusing to let go of her thigh. 

“You didn’t lock the door?” Emma lowered her voice to hiss at him. 

“Are you two having fun in here?” He asked as Emma removed her hands from under Paul’s shirt. He watched on with a deadpan yet disapproving expression. 

“Well, actually,” she cleared her throat with a cough and pushed Paul’s hand from her leg to turn and face Hidgens. She brushed out the creases that has accrued in her shirt. “Yes, and I’m an adult so I should be able to kiss my boyfriend if I so please.” She crossed her arms. 

“Yeah, we love each other very much, Professor,” Paul added, wrapping his hands around Emma’s shoulder and resting his head on top of hers. “I’m going to marry her. Promise.”

“Well for starters, I’m happy to hear that young man, but Emma, how much have you had to drink!?”

“Only one glass, actually,” she informed him. 

“She’s drunk on love,” Paul put in with an innocent smile. 

“You aren’t helping my situation, babe,” she shot back, silencing him. 

“Yeah. I’m a sober, consenting adult and we were just kissing. I don’t think it’s any of your business to come in here,” she defended herself. 

Hidgens shook his head. “Well it becomes my business when you two are making enough sound in here to make it everyone else’s! You’re only embarrassing yourself, young lady. Your business has been the topic of discussion for the past twenty minutes!” He gestured our to the coffee table of Paul’s co-workers, some of which shot back an awkward wave.   
“If you two want to do that sort of nonsense you can do it at home and not in your friend’s bathroom, okay?” 

“Yes, Hidgens,” Emma’s shoulders fell as she accepted her scolding. 

“It is one in the morning and now you’ll be too excited to go to sleep! You have to work the opening shift! Come on. I’m taking you home. It looks like you’ve had your fun anyways.” He grabbed her around the shoulders to usher her out of the bathroom and Paul followed.

“No, young man,” he held out his hand to stop him. “I don’t want you two getting close in the back of my car. You stay here and have a good time at your friend’s party and I’ll take care of Emma, okay?”

Paul moaned, throwing his head back. “But how can I be apart from the love of my life!” He sounded like he was going to wail. 

“You lot, can you make sure he sobers up before coming home? I want Emma to get to sleep and that won’t happen if he gets home this drunk.”

“Wow, Professor,” Melissa beamed. “You’re really good at organising things.” 

“Thank you, Melissa,” he smiled politely to her before returning his glare to Emma. 

“Don’t encourage his ego, Melissa!” Emma huffed. 

“Say goodbye to everyone and apologise to Charlotte for not joining in on her lovely party!” 

“Oh, you’re too kind Professor!” Charlotte smiled back, her fingers interlocking. 

“It’s been my pleasure to meet you all!” He assured them before giving Emma a little nudge. 

“Thank you for having us,” Emma sighed, resigned to the fact she was going to be treated like a child. “Sorry for missing out on half your party, Charlotte.”

“It’s okay, you seemed fairly busy,” Charlotte snickered, giving her a nod. “I’m glad you could make it.”

He guided her over to the door and told her to stay put as he finished saying goodbye to everyone. 

“Wow Emma, your dad is so cool,” Melissa had snuck over to her. “I wish my dad was half as involved in my life as yours is!” 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Emma warned. “Absolute burden.”

“Emma!” Hidgens whipped around, half way through shaking Bill’s hand but he stormed over regardless to chide her. “You are not behaving very well!”

“Sorry Hidgens, Sorry Melissa. I didn’t mean what I said,” she crossed her arms. “I’m just mad that he won’t let me kiss my boyfriend,” she explained. 

“Emma!” He snapped again.

“What!? You’re the one who tells me I need to get better at explaining how I feel!”

“Not when the subject of your emotions is your teenage make out session, dear!”

Paul had made his way through the living room to the front door, grabbing Emma’s hand. “Can I say goodbye to her?” He begged. 

“Of course, but quickly and civilly please.” He gave them both a mildly threatening look that should’ve warned them against anything extreme but Paul didn’t seem to care. 

He grabbed her face in his hands and stole another kiss. 

She could taste the beer on his breath and his skin was burning hot against hers. The moment of bliss only lasted a second longer before Hidgens separated the both of them. 

“What part of that was civil, Paul!” He lowered his voice to scold him so the party wouldn’t be interrupted. “Now go have fun at the party! All your friends are here, you won’t miss Emma for an hour or two.” 

“Yes I will,” Paul began. “Yes I will!” He repeated louder. “Hey guys!” He called for the attention of the living room. “I’m going to marry this girl!” He pointed at Emma and the room responded with a drunk but not-as-drunk-as-Paul cheer. 

“Okay. That’s lovely, you have my blessing but let’s have that talk when we’re all sober, son.” 

“Grab my sweater for me when you come home!” She shouted back for Paul to hear.  
Feeling a bit love-sick, Emma reluctantly let go of Paul’s hand to follow Hidgens out into the cool night air. 

“You embarrass yourself sometimes, Emma!” He threw his hands up in the air as he walked. “And you’re sure you only had one drink? I’m never letting you drink again.” He held her hand just so she would keep up the pace as he marched to the car. 

“I’m in love, Hidgens,” she told him with a dreamy smile, sinking into the car seat.

“Lovely, Emma. I know you are and I’m very happy for you, but how on earth were you in there kissing for twenty minutes!?” 

“Stamina and lung capacity and short two minute breaks,” she responded. “Plus, he’s very emotional when he’s drunk. We should be glad he stopped at four drinks.” 

“Emma dear. I’m overjoyed you’ve found a man who makes you so happy but be civil! If you were going to get into that, lock the bathroom door or keep the noise down! We could all hear you.”

Emma nodded, letting him ramble on as she stared out the window at Charlotte’s house as it vanished in the distance. She pulled out her phone to send Paul a handful of dumb love heart emojis.

“I don’t go to many parties of course, but you should imagine my surprise when people start placing bets on what you two were doing in there!”

“We were kissing,” she had to remind him again. “Nothing more. I was literally five seconds away from walking out to come home!”

Hidgens nodded. “Mhm, sure you were, of course.” He flicked his indicator on and looked over at her. “You’re texting Paul already?” 

“Well he said he’d miss me! I’m just letting him know I’m getting home safely.” 

“You saw him two minutes ago, Emma. You’re obsessed with him. Which again, I’ll reiterate, I’m very happy for you.”

“I told you, dad,” she resorted to changing names. Primarily to get a few more brownie points and soften him up a bit, but she was tired too, and it was a mouthful of a name. “I’m in love.” She put her phone back into her pocket. Looking at his name on her phone was enough to make her heart race much faster than it healthily should. When she turned her phone off the car sunk back into the night darkness.

“I’m glad. You two were putting on a real ‘teenagers in love’ show back there. You two-“

“Did you hear him, dad? Emma Matthews.” There were butterflies in her stomach. “Doesn’t that sound great? Mrs Emma Matthews. He said he was going to marry me.” She rolled her head back and shuffled down in her seat to get more comfortable. A smile spread across her face so wide it almost hurt. “I can’t wait.”

“I’m not done lecturing you, Emma,” he cut in. He squinted, starting to really question how many drinks she had. Emma would usually be caught dead before being this romantic in front of anyone. 

“Do you like that name, dad? Emma Matthews?” 

“I’m talking-“

“I just had such a good night tonight. I’ll ask you to walk me down the aisle obviously, if that’s what you’re worried about!” She rolled her eyes. “Who else would I be asking? I love you dad!” 

“Oh!” Hidgens withdrew his lecture, turning back to the road. Now there were butterflies in his stomach. “Well, in that case, I’m very happy you had such a good night, my child.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figure I should mention I have a starkid art account too to cope with the feelings I get reading fics in this tag skfjjs it’s @zoyaart113 if you’re interested at all but mostly just for sketching out fic ideas and fics that I love


End file.
